ShardClan/Roleplay
Bane padded over to Moon. "Hey, Moon." He greeted mildly. Oddly enough, he had a crush on the beautiful white she-cat, but was too stubborn to admit it. You, thinking of love? He chided himself. You're the leader of ShardClan, Bane, grow up! “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 18:44, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Moon smiled and nodded to Bane. "Hi, how are you today?" she asked. She was always kinder then her Clanmates and worried about them all. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:53, December 5, 2015 (UTC) "Very well, thank you." He replied politely. That was what he liked about Moon... she was kind, sweet. Out of the ordinary. And yet, there was a nagging voice in the back of his head. ''Vera. It whispered. Ah, yes, Vera... his ambitious little apprentice. While Moon was caring and kind, Vera was rather sharp-tongued and defensive. But, be that as it may, she was lovable too. Always a choice... Bane thought. Before he could get too lost in thought, he told Moon, "I have to go find my apprentice." And stalked away. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 02:18, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Moon nodded. "Bye." she mewed and left camp. She flew gracefully over some ditches in the ground. She landed beside a clump of plants. She nipped them off. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:20, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Bane scanned the meager stretch of land that was ShardClan's camp, searching for Vera. ''Where is that she-cat? He growled inwardly. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 02:35, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Vera padded out of then den and stopped near Bane. "Hello Bane." She meowed her voice as it always was. --Bluestar340 Bane sighed. "Hello, Vera." He replied in his gruff mentor-voice. "You're late for training." “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 02:46, December 5, 2015 (UTC) "Oh so sorry.." She growled quietly her yellow eyes gleamed coldly but there was something else in them as well. --Bluestar340 Bane's eyes softened. "It's all right." He assured her. "Just be more punctual next time. Now," Bane said, becoming authoritative again, "We're working on battle techniques today, just you and me. You think you're up for it?" He added, which only a touch of teasing in his mew. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 18:21, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Duck sat licking his dirty paws "Well of course." She meowed quietly she then added "Where are we training?" --Bluestar340 (Hi Blue) Duck soon finished cleaning one paw and started working on the other one "Do you know that large cave, just inside our borders?" He asked Vera. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 18:39, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Vera nodded calmly, "Yeah I do." She meowed. --Bluestar340 Bane flicked his black-tipped tail approvingly. "We're going to practice there. I want to see how well you can fight in the dark." He started walking out of camp. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 19:35, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Vera nodded curtly and padded after him, her tail twitched and her eyes were dark. --Bluestar340 Goldilocks crouched in the shadows, eyes emotionless and narrowed. She slid out her long claws and slid them back in repeatedly. She seemed focused on nothing but the continual slide-in slide-out, a repetition that was in the slightest bit disturbing. Warriorfan123 22:19, December 7, 2015 (UTC) As they walked, Bane stole a glance at his apprentice. He was almost puzzled at what he saw, noticing how her sleek black fur appeared far more beautiful to him than before. Love again? His inner voice teased. What's come over you, Bane? “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 22:11, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Vera glanced up at her mentor with narrowed eyes, "Um are you okay?" She asked not exactly sweetly but not sarcastically either. --Bluestar340 "Yes, I'm fine." Bane said, returning to his senses. "I'm sorry, Vera, I'm just a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night and the early morning patrol didn't make anything better." He lied, hoping the she-cat would fall for it, despite knowing Vera was no fool. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 22:21, January 20, 2016 (UTC) "Bane, not to sound rude but I know lie when I hear one, trust me. After all lies are all I've heard since I was born." She muttered her claws sunk into the ground as she thought of her 'parents' --Bluestar340 Bane knew only one way out of the question. "Some things are best left to the imagination, young one." He said mysteriously. Changing the subject, he said, "There's the cave. Let's hurry up, I promise this will be very interesting." “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 03:17, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Vera growled quietly and padded into the cave. "So you're just like all the others I've met, full of lies. That's great." She said quietly. --Bluestar340 Category:Roleplay Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Darkstripe Category:Clans Category:Browse